


Heartbreak and an addiction

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Molly and Sherlock have a fight, after Molly finds out that Sherlock had been texting his ex Irene. Molly ends up packing her bags and leaving Sherlock.Sherlock can't handle the pain and ends up injecting morphine again, to try and ease the pain. It is only after John calls Molly, to tell her about Sherlock's problem, that she comes back and helps him through recovery.Along the way, they face some serious problems, but don't worry, this story has a happy ending.





	1. A fight at the flat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to put this here, as well as in the chapter but   
> ** TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> This story has drug addiction in it, mainly morphine.
> 
> I gave you fair warning, proceed with caution!

It had been a bad day at the flat, Molly and Sherlock had been fighting all day. Molly had found out that Sherlock had been messaging Irene, his ex. Molly couldn’t contain her anger and had started yelling at Sherlock, who had tried to tell Irene that he had moved on, but she wouldn’t listen to him. At this point, Molly threw Sherlock’s phone at him and broke down crying, collapsing onto his chair in the living room. John was no where to be found, as he had left, leaving Molly and Sherlock to work out their problems alone. Sherlock walked over to Molly and tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away and got out of his chair. Molly walked into the bedroom and grabbed her suitcase.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Anywhere but here. I need to get away. Please don’t try and stop me.”  
“Don’t leave, please Molly. I need you.”  
“You should have thought of that before you started talking to your ex!”  
Molly threw a handful of clothes into the suitcase.  
“I tried to tell her that I moved on, but she didn’t listen. Believe me when I tell you this.”  
“I’m sorry Sherlock, but I can’t.”

Molly walks into the bathroom and grabs her belongings into the suitcase. She looks in the wardrobes to make sure she didn’t forget anything before zipping up her suitcase and walking out of the door, pulling the suitcase behind her. Sherlock ran after her, he didn’t want to lose Molly over a stupid decision on his part. He catches Molly’s arm as she was about to walk out the door.  
“Molly, wait. Listen to me.”  
“Sherlock, I’m done with listening. Please, let my arm go.”  
“I’m not letting go until you have heard what I have to say. I don’t want to lose you, Molly. I knew that it was wrong to talk to Irene but after she had contacted me, telling me that her father had died and that she could cope, I couldn’t just brush her off. I had to help her cope, that was all I was doing. There is nothing else to it.”  
“Why do I find that hard to believe, Sherlock?”  
“I don’t know. All I know is that, I’m sorry.”  
Sherlock hung his head, his eyes stung with tears. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He closed his eyes, letting the tears run down his cheeks.

Molly watched as Sherlock broke down in front of her, she wanted to hug him, tell him that she wasn’t leaving but she had made her decision. She tried to release her arm, making Sherlock look up.  
“You’re still going to leave, aren’t you?”  
Molly slowly nodded her head. Sherlock released her arm, she turned to the door before stopping and turning back to Sherlock. She opened her arms.  
“Give me one last hug.”  
Sherlock hugged her, wrapping his arms strongly around her, hoping that it would somehow stop her from leaving. Molly wrapped her arms around Sherlock’s shoulders, breathing in the scent that she loved, since this was the last time that she would smell it. After a short while, they release each other, and Sherlock watched as Molly walks away from the flat…away from him… forever.


	2. Sherlock is heartbroken

John returns to the flat a few hours later, finding Sherlock alone in the living room, sitting in his chair. He walks over and sits in his chair, opposite Sherlock.   
“Where’s Molly?”  
“She left, John. She left me over a stupid decision that I made.”  
“What did you do this time, Sherlock?”  
“Irene texted me. I asked her to stop but she wouldn’t and now I have lost the love of my life because of it.”  
“Isn’t there any way that you could get Molly back?”  
Sherlock shook his head before getting up from his chair and walking into his bedroom. He lays on the bed, breathing in Molly’s sweet scent that was still on the pillows. He takes his pillow and holds it to his chest as he begins to cry.

The following morning, Sherlock woke up and tried to call Molly, hoping that he could convince her to come back, convince her that it was a mistake for him to have talked to Irene… but Molly didn’t answer. Sherlock left a short voicemail, he hoped that Molly would listen to it, but he knew she probably wouldn’t. He threw his phone onto the bed before running his hands through his hair, ruffling his curls.   
He lay back down on the bed, he thought of the previous day and how he had watched Molly walk away from him after hugging her one last time. His chest tightened and his eyes stung with tears, he fought back the urge to cry but the urge overwhelmed him as he was soon a crying mess on his bed. His heart felt like it had been torn up into a million pieces and he felt like it would never heal. He knew that Molly was his one and only, he would never find another woman, his heart belonged to her and no one else. He pulled a pillow closer to himself before curling up and continuing to cry.


	3. Molly goes home

Meanwhile, Molly had purchased a ticket back home and was on the plane back to Florida. She had to get away from London, away from Sherlock, away from all the memories. She takes out her phone and opens her photo gallery. She selects the folder, pressed the delete button and hovers above the ‘yes’ button, but she couldn’t bring herself to delete the photos of her and Sherlock. She places her phone back in her bag and looks out the window, trying not to cry.

Molly’s plane lands and she calls her mum, Amanda, as soon as she had gone through security and was waiting outside the airport.  
“Hey mum, umm I’m at the airport. Can you please come and pick me up?”  
“Sure honey, is everything okay?”  
Molly tried her best not to cry.  
“No, but I’ll tell you everything once I’m home.”  
“I’m leaving straight away.”  
“Thanks mum, I’m waiting at the drop off and pick up zone.”  
“See you soon, darling.”  
Amanda hangs up the phone and Molly places her phone back in her bag. She waits patiently until she sees her mum pull up in her car.  
“Hey mum.”  
“Hello darling. Pop your things in the boot and hop in.”  
Molly places her bags in the boot before closing it and getting into the car, next to her mum.  
“Want to tell me what happened?”  
Molly sighs before looking down into her lap.  
“Sherlock started texting his ex again, after I specifically told him not too. We had a huge argument and I just packed my bags and left.”  
“Oh darling, that’s horrible.”  
“I know, mum. I thought he was the one for me but now I see that I was wrong.”  
“Don’t worry, everything will be okay.”  
Her mum pulls out of the carpark and onto the main road. Molly stayed silent the whole way there, for some reason, she couldn’t stop thinking about Sherlock.


	4. John calls Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> Morphine addiction!!
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you

*2 months later*

Sherlock is still suffering after losing Molly. He had recently started injecting morphine again, little bit more each time. He thought that John wouldn’t notice but he did. John noticed that Sherlock’s hands, always steady and precise are now shaking and Sherlock has been having troubles writing and typing at his laptop. John had questioned Sherlock about it, but Sherlock shrugged him off, telling him that he was just cold, due to the cold winter days. John had seen the puncture marks on Sherlock’s arms, and he knew that, if he didn’t do something soon, Sherlock would eventually overdose and die. John did the only thing that he knew could save Sherlock, he called Molly.

Molly had been sunbathing with her mum on the beach when she received the call. She looks at the called ID before picking up the phone.  
“John, what is it now? I told Sherlock that I never wanted to talk to him again.”  
“Molly, listen to me. Sherlock is a mess, he has been injecting morphine again. I’ve seen the puncture marks on his arms and from what I can tell, if he continues like this, he will kill himself.”  
“What do you want me to do, John? It’s because of me that this happened. Me leaving, made him start injecting again. I don’t think that he wants to see me again, not after I walked out on him.”  
“Can’t you at least try and talk to him on the phone?”  
Molly sat up in her chair. She thinks for a moment before sighing.  
“Alright, put him on.”  
“Thank you, Molly.”  
She hears John hand the phone to Sherlock.  
“Hey Molly.”  
“Is that all I get? Just a ‘hello Molly’? No ‘how are you?’ or ‘it’s great to hear from you again’? That’s typical. Anyway, John told me about what you have been doing and I have to say that I am very disappointed, Sherlock.”  
“I’m sorry, Molly. It was the only thing I could think off to numb the pain. I still feel it every day, since you left. My chest still tightens at the thought of you leaving me, I cry myself to sleep every night. I didn’t know how to stop the pain.”  
“Did you try talking to John?”  
“Yes, it didn’t help.”  
Molly sighed.  
“Alright, Sherlock. I’ll come back, to help you get over this yet again. But don’t think that we are getting back together. I thought you would never touch that stuff again.”  
“So did I but the urge overcame me.”  
“I’ll be at the airport in 3 days’ time. Make sure you are there, if not, you will pay the consequences. Understand?”  
“I understand. See you then.”  
“And Sherlock, try not to inject any more, okay?”  
“I’ll try my hardest.”  
“Good. Put John back on the phone.”  
Sherlock hands the phone back to John.  
“I’m here, Molly.”  
“I’m coming back to London for a few weeks, to help Sherlock. I will be there in 3 days, could you meet me at the airport?”  
“Sure.”  
“Thanks. And bring Sherlock when you come and pick me up. I told him to be there, otherwise he will have to pay, he knows what I’m talking about.”  
“I understand. See you in 3 days’ time.”  
“See you then.”  
Molly hangs up the phone and places it next to her, she notices her mum looking at her.  
“You’re going back?”  
“I have to, I’m sorry. I can’t let Sherlock live like that.”  
Molly picks up her phone and books a ticket to London, leaving in 2 days’ time. She places her phone next to her and tries to relax, as hard as that may be with the new information that she had just received.


	5. Molly returns to London

*2 days later*

Molly was at the airport. She had checked in and had gone through security before walking to her terminal. She sits down on the chairs and places her carry on bag by her feet. She takes her phone out of her pocket before opening her photo gallery. She looks at all the photos that she and Sherlock had taken. There were pictures of her birthday, her and Sherlock on top of the Ferris Wheel at the fair, a simple picture of her and Sherlock holding hands. She slides onto the next photo, this one is of her and Sherlock, smiling at the camera. This photo means the world to Molly, this was the day that Sherlock had asked her to move in with him. She remembered back to that day and smiled, still remembering how excited Sherlock was when she had said ‘yes’ to moving in with him. 

Her name was called, and she could board the plane. She places her phone back into her pocket and picks up her bag before walking to the check in area. She shows the stewardess her ticket before walking down the slope and into the tunnel towards the plane. She arrives at the door and shows her ticket before being shown where to go. She walks down the narrow aisle before finding her seat, she places her bag into the overhead compartment and sits down.   
Molly managed to sleep through part of the flight, only waking up with 4 hours to go. She decided to watch a movie or two before landing. She looks through the selection before selecting a movie and putting on the headphones. She watches the movie, halfway through, a stewardess came around and offered a last refreshment before landing. Molly asked for a slice of carrot cake with coffee.  
She was handed her food before receiving her coffee. She asked for an extra milk capsule and sugar before pouring them into the coffee. She ate her carrot cake and finished her coffee as she watched her movie. Once her movie finished, she started another random movie. The movie finished just as the pilot was beginning the landing phase. 

Molly’s plane landed and she collected her carry on bag from the overhead compartment before moving out of the plane. She walked to the baggage collection before collecting her bag and walking through security. She walks through the doors and spots John, standing among the crowd.  
“John!”  
She waves at him, he looks at her before making his way towards her.   
“Hey Molly.”  
“Hey.”  
They hug before releasing each other. Molly looks around for Sherlock, but he was nowhere to be found.  
“John, where’s Sherlock?”  
“I couldn’t get him out of bed, no matter what I did. He wouldn’t budge, he did the same thing last time. I hope you can talk some sense into him.”  
“I’ll try my best. Did he inject the last couple of days?”  
“Multiple times, he’s getting worse every day. He’s craving it more and more, he keeps going back for another hit when the last one wears off.”  
Molly sighs before grabbing he handle of her suitcase and following John out of the airport.


	6. Sherlock's medical emergency

They arrive at the flat, John helps Molly carry her suitcase up the stairs before opening the door and letting her walk through first. John walks into the kitchen to make everyone some tea. Molly leaves her suitcase in the living room and walked around the flat, in search of Sherlock.  
“Sherlock? Where are you?”  
Incoherent mumbling could be heard from the bedroom, Molly rushes in to find Sherlock on top of the covers on his bed, with a syringe next to him on the bedside table. He had injected again. Molly rushes over to Sherlock’s side, quickly grabbing his hands.  
“Molly? Is that you?”  
“Yes, Sherlock. It’s me. How are you doing, stupid?”  
Sherlock and Molly laugh. Molly felt Sherlock clench her hands, he was in pain. She wasn’t sure if it was the morphine rushing through his veins or because he is seeing her again.  
“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here.”  
“I know. I’m sorry, Molly.”  
“I know. You rest now, I’ll be here.”  
Sherlock closes his eyes and relaxes; Molly knew right away that something was wrong. Sherlock wasn’t breathing. She quickly acts and gets up off the bed, she drags Sherlock to the floor and starts CPR.  
“John, call an ambulance! Sherlock isn’t breathing!”  
“On it!”  
John grabs his phone and calls an ambulance before rushing over to Molly’s side. John continues CPR while Molly gives the breaths.  
“Dammit Sherlock, why did you have to do this to me. If you die, I will never forgive you. If you live, you will never live this down!”  
Molly breaks down crying. She sits back on her heels until the breaths are needed. They continue CPR until emergency units arrive and take over. After several minutes, they manage to get his heart beating again. As they were driving to the hospital in the ambulance, Molly told the paramedics what happened.   
“He overdosed on morphine. He used to inject a few years ago but then he met me and his addiction stopped. Two months ago, we had a big fight, I walked out on him and then he has been injecting more and more every time.”  
“Do you know any more? Like, how much he took?”  
“No. For that, you will have to ask John. John lives with Sherlock.”  
“We will have to ask him then. Is he coming to the hospital with us?”  
“I believe so. He said he would follow behind the ambulance.”  
The paramedics nod before checking Sherlock’s vitals. The rest of the ride was in silence.


	7. At the hospital

The ambulance arrives and Sherlock was rushed away, leaving Molly and John waiting anxiously in the waiting room. Molly collapsed into the hard chair and placed her head in her hands, she began to cry. John sits down next to Molly and places his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She clings to him, crying into his shoulder.  
“Why did he have to do this John?”  
“I don’t know, Molly. I don’t know.”  
Molly cried, she couldn’t bear the thought of loosing Sherlock, walking out on him was hard enough. Now, that he was barely alive, made her want Sherlock even more. How could she leave after he did this?

A doctor walked up to them, he informed them that Sherlock was stable but still unconscious.  
“Could we see him, please?”  
“Sure, right this way.”  
He led them to Sherlock’s room. Molly walked up to Sherlock and grabbed his hand; she bent down and kissed his hand. She straightened up and looked at Sherlock’s face, his curls clung to his forehead. She lifted a hand to fix his hair, running it through his hair. She brushed his curls back with her hand before bending down and kissing his forehead. She straightened up, pulled the chair next to the bed closer and sat down. She placed her head on top of her hands, that rested on the mattress in front of her. John walked over to her and draped a spare blanket over her shoulders.  
“Thank you, John.”  
“Don’t mention it. Would you like a coffee?”  
“Yes, please.”  
John nodded before walking out of the room, returning minutes later to find Molly asleep in the chair, with her legs tucked under her, still holding Sherlock’s hand.   
John smiled, from what he saw, Molly still had feelings for Sherlock. He placed Molly’s coffee next to her before sitting down in the other chair and starting to drink his own coffee. Once he finished his coffee, he closed his eyes and somehow managed to fall asleep.


	8. Sherlock will be alright

When John woke up, he saw that Sherlock was awake and talking to Molly.  
“…..and the next thing I know, I wake up here.”  
“You stopped breathing Sherlock. Don’t you ever do that to me again, I thought I lost you!”  
Molly hit Sherlock on the arm, causing him to laugh.   
“Not funny, Sherlock. Oh John, you’re awake.”  
John hadn’t noticed that Molly looked at him.   
“Hmm, oh yeah. I don’t know how I managed to fall asleep, but I did.”   
John sat up, he noticed that his neck had tensed up. He lifted a hand up to his neck, moving his head, to easy the cramp.  
“Need a hand, John?”  
Molly was looking at him, clearly seeing that he was in pain. John nodded slowly. Molly released Sherlock’s hand before getting up and walking over to John. She started massaging his shoulders, easing the tension in his neck.   
“Thanks Molly.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
She smiled before walking back to Sherlock. She bent down and kissed his forehead, when she went to straighten up, Sherlock cupped her face and pulled her down into a proper kiss. Molly didn’t pull back, instead she melted into the kiss. Molly placed her forehead on Sherlock’s, looking into his eyes.  
“You are so cheeky. But, I missed that.”  
“So did I. Do you still love me?”  
“Of course I do Sherlock, even though sometimes you make me want to kill you.”  
“That’s reassuring.”  
Molly laughs before giving Sherlock another kiss.  
“Does that mean that we are back together?”  
Molly rolls her eyes before hitting Sherlock on the shoulder. Sherlock already knew the answer to his question, of course they were back together.


	9. Now, comes the hard part

A few days later, Sherlock was released from the hospital. He may have survived his overdose but now comes the hard part, getting over his morphine addiction again.  
They arrive back at the flat and Sherlock was already craving another hit. He clenched his fists, he whimpered, Molly spun around to face him.  
“You’re craving it, aren’t you?”  
Sherlock nodded.  
“Well, tough. That’s what happens. Now, we must clean up your act. No more morphine for you, Mister.”  
“I know.”  
Sherlock slumps in his chair. Molly sits on the armrest.   
“It will be tough, but you must fight the urge.”  
“I’ve done it before, Molly.”  
“I’m here to help now. The first step is to remove all temptation. John is already on that. What is the second step?”  
“Removing all substances in the body?”  
“That’s right. Drinking plenty of water will help with that, and lots of rest.”  
Sherlock whimpers again.  
“No complaining, Sherlock. You bought this on yourself.”  
Molly gets up and fills a pitcher with water, she returns with the pitcher and a glass.   
“Now, drink.”  
Sherlock sighs before sitting up and pouring himself a glass, quickly drinking it.  
“You’re not done yet; you need to drink that whole pitcher. Then off to bed with you.”  
Sherlock does as he is told, he drinks the whole pitcher before changing and getting into bed. Molly tucks Sherlock in before turning to leave, Sherlock catches her arm.  
“Please stay with me?”  
Molly wanted to say no but Sherlock needed her, now more than ever.  
“Of course, Sherlock. Move over.”  
He makes room so that Molly could climb into bed with him, Sherlock lays his head on her shoulder. Molly runs her fingers through his soft curls.  
“Thank you, Molly. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Sherlock. Get some sleep now.”  
Sherlock closes his eyes and both he and Molly were soon asleep.


	10. Sherlock is suffering through his withdrawal symptoms

Molly was awoken by Sherlock screaming, she quickly wrapped her arms around him.  
“Shhh, it was just a bad dream. It’s okay.”  
Sherlock sits up in bed before rushing to the bedroom to empty his stomach contents. He brushes his teeth before returning to bed.  
“You’re having withdrawal symptoms.”  
“They suck.”  
“I can see that. Come here.”  
Molly opens her arms and Sherlock hugs her. Molly pulls Sherlock down with her, he places his head on her shoulder.  
“It’s going to get worse before it gets better, but it will be okay. I promise, Sherlock.”  
Molly was right, Sherlock had terrible withdrawal symptoms, from dizziness to vomiting, apart from all the other symptoms that come with morphine addiction withdrawal.


	11. Chapter 11

*4 months later*

With a lot of hard work and pain, Sherlock has gotten over his addiction, yet again. With the help of his two best friends, Molly and John. He was back to his normal health, and that made everyone happy. They decided to celebrate, with a small party in the flat.  
“To Sherlock’s good health!”  
“Hear, hear!”  
They all take a sip of champagne.  
Molly walks over to Sherlock, giving him a hug.  
“Well done, my love.”  
Sherlock smiles.  
“I have you to thank for that. If you hadn’t come back when you did, I probably wouldn’t be here.”  
“You certainly wouldn’t. I love you, Sherlock.”  
“I love you too, Molly.”

They celebrated until Sherlock started to fall asleep in his chair, Molly decided to end the celebrations and go to bed.  
“Alright, let’s go to bed, Sherlock is practically asleep in his chair.”  
“I am not!”  
She pulls Sherlock off his chair and gently pushes him into the bedroom.  
“Goodnight John!”  
“Goodnight, you two!”  
Molly and Sherlock get into bed, Molly cuddles up to Sherlock and they were soon asleep. Sherlock and Molly were happy to be back together at last.

The End


End file.
